1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web vac and more particularly pertains to providing a portable device to remove ceiling cobwebs and particularly for hard to clean acoustic ceilings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a ceiling vacuum is known in the prior art. More specifically, ceiling vacuums heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning the ceiling are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,004 to Gray, Hoekstra, Martin and Moyher disclose a handle and wand system for a vacuum cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,379 to Hanna disclose a cleaning device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,712 to DiGiovanni discloses a cobweb vacuum cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,338 to Otsubo discloses a suction cleaning device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,098 to Davis discloses a gutter cleaning nozzle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. 303,026 to Kilakis discloses a vacuum cleaner extension tool.
In this respect, the web vac according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable device to remove ceiling cobwebs and further to clean acoustic ceilings.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new device which can be used to remove ceiling cobwebs and particularly for the hard to clean acoustic ceilings. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.